narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Path Toward Rikudo Sennin
Tyler Solis headed towards the meeting place where he was gonna meet with Raido Uchiha. Up in the distance toward the Head out station a swirl appeared out of thin air and a boyd came swirling out it..... Hmmmm I dont see anyone with a blond spiky hair yet.. I feel like ive been lied to Raido said as he looked in every directions.. If that clown gave me the wrong discription of Tyler I swear when i get back im gonna smack the taste so far out his mouth he'll never get it back Raido said with a anger but smiling disposition.. Wait I think this could be him he lookes like a tyler.. Hey Im Raido he said extending his hand forward "My name is Tyler." His arm turned into a vine and he shook Raido's hand. "Your an Uchiha Correct?" A vine... I think i can count on finger how many times ive seen this style of techinque Raido thought... and yea one of the few thats left in the world today anyway.. Interesting way to make a 1st impression Vine Release Ive heard but never saw in person he said Keepin his eye on the Vine "Im sorry. I dont mean to creep you out. " He took his hand away and hid it underneath his cloak. "Before we move on, it might be good to get to know each other, as we might function better as a team. Tell me a bit about yourself and i will do the same" Trust me itll take more than this to creep me out and as far as a little about myself ......well IM rewriting one history while writing my own.. my goal is to just be great at whatever I do and go where the trill is... Besides and stay as far away from Otogakure as I can Raido chuckled while looking skyward. Your turn "Heh. Me...well i have a quest for total immortality, experimenting on how to make myself invincible to attack and live for ever. So far its going good, i have too hearts.Heh" He looks down and then looks back up. "I can also "repair" any damage that has been done to my body through the use of vines" That sounds Convient and keep your head up one day it'll all be yours Raido agreed... Now seeing as to were about to go on the journey to Hell especially anything dealing with The Rikudo Sennin I have to ask but how are your fighting skills... Not Doubting your capabilties or anything but I can tell you now travelling with me is bound to bring trouble something about the name Raido Uchiha just gets the enemies all fired up to pay me a visit Raido continued as they stated to walk following the map "well i trained in taijutsu, i have matched that of Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake. my genjutsu level preceded most, and i have matched Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, im quite old, despite my young look. Hehe. Tell me about yours" Taijutsu wised my hand to hand combat skills alone were so dangerous during the war they people were ordeed never to fight me alone, Genjustu I hate theres no excitement in it at all but my branch of Genjutsu is different from others ....Ninjustu mine as well be my middle name... Ive been told im a rarity among the Clan but who really cares besides im hardly worth mentioning .. Raido said nonchlantely.... I am glad to hear you can handle you own tho.. one poerson power alone here aint gone cut it that being said Lets get moving shall we Raido Said as he acitvated his Sharingan "Sounds good." He looked at Raido's sharingan and activated his Hogan. "not sure if you have heard about my Vine Release but it impresses most. it was used to kill my best friend as well as the leader of the new Akatsuki. As for my eyes...well you'll find out. Heh" He licked his lips, but his tongue was a green vine as well. Well these eyes just about saw it all from the one man attack I waged on the Hidden Sound village to the fight that lasted 2 days and 2 night vs my brother... My eyes and thier techques can only be seen in action not put into word but IM gonna hold you to that.. This Vine Release better be as good as I heard Raido said as they foinally made thier way past the Konohagakure border "it's better than you've heard. Ive been told by many that my vines are used just like the infamous Orochimaru used his snakes. Ahh poor snake master. I did indeed look up to him" Tyler looked down and shook his head Snakes you say and He got what he deserved if you ask me.. Raido Said proudly Now what village excatly does this thing translate to im not sure I read it right just now he wen ton "Orochimaru was a great teacher of mine. its a shame he passed, excuse me? what village?" he looked confused I once thought the same but He lost his sense of Purpose after a while and he started focusing on things that had no substance , but if you like him and respect them hey... Who am i to say other... and Never mind jsut tell me what excatly you know of the weapons Raido stated "I know they are very powerful, not much is known to me about them as i have lived as an outcast from the world. I do want to come alonge because Rikudo Sennin is said to be immortal and i want to harness that power." He looked at Raido "tell me more about these weapons" These weapons allow th user to gain extraorindary power and do thing you wouldnt noramlly be able to do on your own, However there is a drawback and a massive one at that wieldiong these weapons one must have massive chakra reserves if a orindary shiobi were to try and wield these weapons just one use could nearly kill him and exhaust him of his chakra and if he tried to use it twice.. Death. To be more honest with you I go after things the sage left behind becuase there a particular power I am interested in "Particular power eh? Heh. You wouldn't happent to be talking about the Rinnegan would you?" Tyler knew the story about the sage, as he had tried to gain that power before '' Thats exactly what im refering to Raido said a bit taken a back. I didnt expect you to have such good knowledge on that but All i know from what i read on the stone tablet its a natural Evolution to the Sharingan... But i dont know what Im missing, or havent done so im hoping that maybe these weapons will give me a hint as to what im looking for here'' "Well i once knew a Rinnegan wielder. His name was Nagato. Every heard of him? Its a shame he died, i would have liked to use him for my test subject" Tyler shook his head yet again Heard of him and his power.. and thats what im talkin about thats why i need to get my eyes to evolve... and you wanted him as a test subject... Now im familair with Kabuto and Orochimaru work I went to them for help a while back .. but just how long were you with Orochimaru cuz he seems to have left a big impression on. Raido contiuned as they made thier way toward the outskirts of the leaf village "Well Raido i was Orochimaru's first student, before that useless idiot Kabuto came, i would have liked to kill that medical ninja myself. But, Orochimaru taught me about how to make myself powerful due to testing. I once cut myself opened, cut my dna in half, and replaced it with vine dna. I also have vine blood in me along with human blood. I left him a little while after Sasuke came, to continue research by myself. See for yourself" Tyler regurgitated a sword and held it in his hand, he stuck out his other hand and chopped it off. Another hand grew in place of that covered in green vine blood. Yep Raido steering clear of the blood Its offcial your like a spitting image of him.. Kabuto I didnt have much problem with. but the main reason i seem to dislike Orochimaru is because this bastard tried to befriend me like i was stupid then he tries to use that friendship as a way to get close enough to me so he could steal my eyes . Which we fought for, the only reason I didnt kill him was becuase at that time I couldnt I could only fight him off. Raido said angrily If he were alive to try that today Id wipe him off the face of the earth, but I still respected his power.. Just like how the more i see yours the more I respect it "heh. Well it was shame he had to go. I respected him. Although i didn't like the fact he did experiments on people still alive. I on the other hands, do them on ones that are dead. He once tried to give me a curse mark, unfortunatly, for some odd reason, my body rejected it. So i continue his work today, but not on the still living, breathing people. I have no interest in the sharingan, i have done experiments on the byakugan and rinnegan. I seek now, immortality. But i respect you for being an uchiha, i once met Itachi, he was a fine ally. I met him when he was part of the Akatsuki, it was a shame i heard what happened to him" NOw that i can agree to Itachi was one helluva guy its really a shame how he wanted to remebered, but it was a future he set up for himself and Sasuke Raido said as this time he shook his head. Now that we are on the outskirts of the Village you wanna go left or right "lets go left. I didnt know much about sasuke, i met him once. He was very quite and didn't like to talk much." they took a left and kept walking. Sasuke hated me a long period of time we use to compete and I would always make fun of the fact he was one step behind me. Whether it was in Taijutsu, or Ninjutsu I was always ahead. Now i cant help but wonder is he still intent on beating me, or did I drive him to the point where he wants me dead. Radio said puzzled As they contiunted thier crusade across the plains of grass that reached to the ankles and the light of the sun which slowy sprinted away giving into the night they saw in the distance a large obelisk and a monument "whats this place?" tyler asked, he looked up at the large monument This is where the ancinet map sleeps... Looks like going left was a good idea Raido said ... As he looked with hsi eyes he could not make out all the text so he siwtched to his Sharingan and then later his Eternal Mangekyo... Apprently this blade lies under ground here just under the ruins of the old Uzumaki Clan Village. It also says be cautious for the ancinet Juubi trigger sleeps eternally in there tombs forced to serve as a guardian as they made thier way thru the dark underground crypt.. I hope your not afraid of the Drak Tyler .. Raido said as his eyes shined bright red in the glaring darkness "not at all, ill destroy any guardian that gets in my way. heh" he licked his lips with his vine tongue and kept walking. Good Raido said.. As they conituned down to the darkest part of the corrider a trap came to life A huge Rock like golem formed from the darkness of the abyss once it configured itself it began to speak.. Who dares enter the sleeping tomb of the Ancient weapon and risk awakening the Harbinger of rebirth into this world. What is thy purpose the mighty beast echoed as its voice travelled for what seemed like miles. We are here for the Weapon the sage left behind so let us pass Raido said fircely. I can do no such thing as Rock guardian of this tomb thou shalt not disturb thy weapon nor its protector or thou shall risk the rebirth of the world.. The beast voiced echoed once more.. You hear that Tyler he being stingy and he doesnt want to share with us Raido said comicall.....y how do we feel about this... Tyler approahed the golem. "i dont like being stopped from where in going" he looked at raido "Shall i kill him?" Tylers eyes widened and he got an evil smile, much like Orochimaru used to have hahahah Well if he is intent on being in the way then we must Move him from that way. Lets shut this guy up Raido said drawing his sword Excaliber ' If tho shall not heed my words then i will be forced to oberlirate the both of you' he voice echo as its muth opened wider to release hundreds of human size golams as well as a few titan class warrios ones. Well Solis heres part one of letting me see this Vine Release power of yours.. Only two things things in this room that live are you and I that goes for the big one too His service ends tonite.. Raido yeled as the hundreds of Earth Release: Golem Technique swarmned them Tyler used Vine Release: Rising Blades and cut down a little less than half of the golems "Heh. Your turn Raido" Well now since you asked so nicely he said putting hwhile plaoing his sword back in its sheath. Fire Release Burning Eagle Raido shotts a Massive eagles covered in Brillant birght flames as it crashes into the rest like a cruise missle at High speed... As thesmoke cleared there was only opne standing.. The massive golem tried to open it mouth for a new attack Not this time Raido said as he used his Fire Release Fire Blast Jutsu which shot a a Blast of fire shaped like the Kanji symbol for big it slammed into the golem and left it off his feet and threw it into the nearby wall formation causing it to shake and treble the blast left a searing hole in the golem. Now tyler FINISH HIM... while he dazed Water Release: Orochimaru ! water came from Tyler's mouth and took the shape of the true form of Orochimaru, twice the size of the golem, it slammed into the golem and demolished it....The golem collapsed in a heap of small pebbles. "That was fun" Id be lying if I said otherwise Raido Agreed Laughing... However with the golem dead A large giant crystal cover in ancient text appeared to be hovering acorss the room came down within eye level view of BOth Tyler and Raido easily dwarfing them This wasnt here before Raido quoted The giant prism began to melt and fold away as the writeen text seemingly erased itself with a birght light flashing and a voice from the inside spoke.... FINALLY AFTER BEING IMPRISONED FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS I AM FREE TO FINISHE WHAT I STARTED AND THIS TIME THERE IS NO RIKUDO SENNIN TO STOP ME it yelled in what seemed a demoic but content voice Tyler seemed a bit surprised "whats that??" That looks like a serious problem Raido said confused himself I am Fa' rao I was imprisoned thousands of years ago by the man whose weapon you search for today He responded... now that I am rebron into the this wolrd I shall destory all who are present in it and rebuild the world as it should have been destroying every incarnation what what that Excremtn the Sage gave life to today.. Uhh seems you hold some sort of a grudge against the Rikudo Sennin and its nout our problem so if you dont mind we'll take the weapon and leave now Raido said. Maybe I dint make myself clear.. I said im destroying EVERYTHING intoday world that means you two as well Esecially you with the long black hair I can smell his scent thought his blood in you over the years has thinned and weakened I can still make out you are from one of his sons clans He said angrily. And you with the blond hair you came here looking for his power hoping to wield it as your own I will destroy you just on the princpal of you.. seeking his power that has been worshipped over the years Fa'rao flew up in the air and used his Fire Release: Pharoahs Lament A massive Fireball was charging in his hands as a ring of fire that came out the ground circled them in the area.. Since you al lworkld so hard to free me allow me the chance to make this parting gift your own personal TOMBSTONESSSSSS muahhahahahahah "Your powerful, i shall kill you and take your powers for myself. Heh." Tyler turned into a flaming phoenix and disappeared. He reappeared behind fa'roa and opened his mouth, a sword with plant blood dripping from it came out and stretched out, heading towards the back of fa'roa head An elementary style of fighting will not beat me Fa' rao said as he Turned his attention to the oncoming Tyler If i could smell the Scent of the Sage off your friend I can damn sure smell the blood lust off you he said as with his free hand im taking both of yall down to HELL Dust Release: Subatomic Closure of the Ancient World A Gigantic Orb of molecualr enegy fromed from his free hand as it expanded in it enveloped the entire area completely erasing all that touched it Tyle we gotta Get out here now he tryna distroy this place us and him at the same time Yelled Raido who used his Space-Time Migration in his right eye to teleport around the falling debris and eventually out Tyler used his Hogan and teleported to where Raido was. But when he reappeared but he looked just like Orochimaru. He licked his lips and changed back into his regular self. "sorry about that. Sometimes his dna takes over. By the way, why cant we go back and kill him?" Raido simply Pointed at the temples where they opnce were as the ord itself made it all the way out aisde and the temple was completely destroyed down the Molecular leve... Out of the orbed was flying fa,rao. Hmm I want to try somehting as much as i hate this move cuz of who I learned it from Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Raido threw his arm out forward and a mass of red and black snakes came from out of his arm and tried to wrapped around the entire body of Fa'rao trapping him in place in the air Great Raido thought now Tyler joint attack Raido used his other hand to Lightling Release Cross Thunder where a ball of blue electiricty began to form and get bigger and bigger he then laucnhed it at the snake trapped Fa'rao You didnt know I had snakes techniques .....Did you laughed Raido "Heh. I have something better" Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation a single coffin arose from the ground "He might be of some help" The lid popped off and Orochimaru himself walked out "Hehehe. Tyler its so good to see you again. and Raido, its nice to see you again as well" Oh no Raido said Orochimaru I owe you something from a while back but its gonna have to wait till were done with this clown he went on I have heard of this Guy orochimaru said He was once an advisor to the Sage but in trying to prove himself he released the Juubi into the world and tried to fight it and failed, which caused the Sage to seal it into his body. The Sage had him Imprisoned for enternity to guard the Legendary Weapon used to battle Tailed Beasts This guy posses powers that are currently lost in the today world it would be a shame to lose him Well Fa' rao said I see you are well informed as he got up shaking off the prior attack .. But it matters not what you know for it will serve you no assistance when I clean this world of its modern trash he said as a white light glew all around him he folded his hand and arms up which led to him using his Dust Release: Subatomic Closure of the Ancient World again this time instead of a sphere it turned into a large Prism that he tried to drop on all three "Hehe. Tyler shall we?" orochimaru said licking his lips. "We shall." tyler said. They used Body Flicker Technique to appear behind fa'roa. They began to creepishly stretch their bodies to make them longer and began to wrap around fa'rao They both faced fa'roa and opened their mouths. Swords came out through their mouths and headed right towrds fa'roa face. The white ones stronger than he looks Fa' rao thought and the blond hair kid got stronger when the white one showed up The blades went to pierce his face but was stopped as instead it hit a surface of an armor the piece of the swords left cracks on the armor. My Azure Chakra Armor been ages since Ive used it. and its got some improving to I do have to admit that was close too close The two of you are dangerous together to my plan and I can not allow you to breath air in my world any longer he said as a sigh of relief left his lips Fa' rao began using his strongest Wind Release Attack all three of you are dismissed for this life.. This is the NEW WORLD ORDER Wind Release: Turbine Storm A large gust of wind liike a tornado laying down began to shott from his finger tips it kicked up all forms of smoke and dust and ripped its way toward the three combatants. Ive had it with you no one is allowed to talk more trash than me Raido said as he warped Behind Fa'rao at such speed that his ghost trail image was still him standing there Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan As he formed a rasegan filled with flames Please my armor will just de- The jutsu slammed into his stomach while Fa' rao blocked sending him bouncing off the ground and down toward giving Orochimaru and Tyler who saw an Opening to attack him' Tyler and Orochimaru both gagged up a vine and a snake and sent them flying toward fa'roa, it hit him with so much force, it sent him flying into the ground, leaving a crater sized hole The force caused blood to shoot from Fa' rao mouth as he went deeper into the earth.. as he slowy got up arghhh arghh I see im not quite where I need to be at yet if I cant even fight three puny guys I use to be able to battle the sage and now this.. I have been stored away to long... You guys have beat me here but I will see my new world order he said as he used his blood to activate Earth Release: Laurasia Awakening he merged with the ground and disappeared leaving only blood stains where he was once standing. That solves that problem but im sure IM gonna have to deal with him again at some point Raido Said in regret knowing he would only be stronger Guess all that lef is to go and Collect that Reapers Edge then he said as he trotted to the retrive the blade "thank you for your service my lord." Tyler said to Orochimaru "Hm. of course, you were my prized pupil. Its wonderful to see you have achieved near immortality. Till next time?" Orochimaru held out his hand. Tyler shook it and they bowed to each other. Then Orochimaru dissolved into nothing. Tyler walked over to Raido and licked his lips "Got it?" Yea but theres only opne problem There might only be one in this particual momunemnt ... Now We can either go grab the next which is Lord knows where becuase this Reapers Edge is designed that whoever uses it it assimlates to them until they die.... SO we can go find the Bashōsen, or were gonna have to fight over this one , Id rather avoid the fight if possible but If you decided to I am up for a challenge especially one of your content Raido Said giving Tyler the chance to weigh his option "Well, as much as i like a nice challenge, i do want the Bashosen. Kinkaku wielded it once and i need it. I have done experiments on Kinkaku...which didn't go so well. But i would like that weapon." He smiled evilishly "We shall battle later" Good choice tyler.. Raido said as he grabbed the Reapers Edge.... Now according to this The Fan is in Kusagakure which is a good ways from here Its gone be a long walk Raido unless You have a teleportation ove for you to get there faster if not let me know i can get use quickly since I was there a few months back "I prefer to travel by skies. Your welcome to come if you wish" He activated his Hogan and a very large phoenix came down from the sky and landed near Tyler and Raido. It was three times the size of them both. Tyler got on and sat down. "You wanna come?" Hmm A tempting offer but I have my own travel and if you wanna travel to the skies then so be it Raido used his Summmoing Jutsu Summmoing Jutsu A Silver Gaint Dragon with Cannons on his both Shoulder came out. Raido flipped on top of the Dragon well tyler Lets make this a speedy recovery They took to the skies. "So where exactly are we headed?" We are headed to Kusagakure the Land hidden in the Grass I was here a few months ago when I was workiong for Konohagakure.. I work for both them And Yamagakure when they find something that peaks my interest. I had a battle with a guy here who was runniung his own clan named Tamotsu Yukimura Havent much of him since then actually. Havent you been here before Tyler Raido asked "i lived here for about a year" Tyler said "lord Orochimaru had a hideout here underground, we had to destroy it because some of our experiments were becoming dangerous" I remerber his lair down there its where I recieved my Priginal Curse mark Unitl I learned how to remove it, BUt in any case be prepared Were coming up on the Structure now If its anything like the last one there will be some sort of Trap waiting for us. "trap? Hm, i wonder what person i should resurrect. A relative of yours perhaps.." He licked his lips and smiled. "should we get off now?" Im going to ingnore that comment Raido said as he Really thought what his broher would think of him since it was Raido himself who him in what they called a Last man standing whoever won got the other eyes the loser died as he wasnt mean to carry the Uchiha name.. Raido ignored this flash back and jumped of his dragon who revered summoned back... This time instead of an obelisk with a momunment there was a an altar like building that opened when they seem to walk up. This way Raido said.... Tyler and raido began walking and tyler began to name off various Uchiha's who have died, trying to get a reaction out of raido. " hmm...itachi would be good. Or madara. Oh! Them both would be a nice team. Oh perhaps Hashirama. What do you think?" He looked over at raido and licked his lips Outide of of the last 3 you named I dont know the rest I was born in Konoha but i was basically raised in another village by my brother if your gonna revive someone at least let them be useful. Raido said As they made thier way down in to the chambeer there were light this time And thier were guardians 2 human Size Crystal Release: Golem Technique but instead of Fighting they used a Shapeshifting technique and turned into Orochimaru and Takenshi Uchiha as their eyes and color set in it was clear these creatures didnt talk and didnt care to. As if I didnt have enough problems today now this Raido said.. well at least Ill get to excerise this time around he laughed Your dealing with Orochimaru ill deal with my brother. "i dont really want to, got a better idea" Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation two coffins rose from the ground and tyler went behind them. One of the lids popped open and Itachi Uchiha walked out. Tyler walked over and wispered something in his ear. Itachi shook his head and said "very well" Tyler looked over at Raido "ready?" I hope your not thinking of putting them under a Genjutsu their crystals monster they dont have a mind or a conscious to mess with and on a soru note I have a friend who could create these things nasty things thier hard to Actually put down but they fact that they actually could shapeshift is a problem especially out of who they chose Raido ran Up using his Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan but the monster activated his Sharingan dodging it cuasing a Taijutsu fight to break out. the Orochimaru clone used his Wind Release: Great Breakthrough directly on tyler and the revived Itachi. Sending a vortex directly at them Susanoo! Itachi activated his susanoo but Tyler was nowhere near. Itachi activated his susanoo weapons and attacked the crystal creature. It was so fast that it was unstoppable, it sealed the crystal monster. Forever sealing it away. Tyler came out from under the ground and waved his hand. The reincarnated itachi faded away along with the susanoo. Tyler looked at raido "ur an uchiha, use your susanoo" he licked his lips Susanoo Raido said In complete disgust dont disrespect me like that He said What I have have is something different.... but there no reason to use such a jutsu on a lowly creature Raido said as the Eternal Mangekyo in his right eye activated which allowed him to use Kamui he opened the dimension on the creature which sucked it in and broke it down to pieces. He then used his Fire Release Burning Eagle to attack and destory the rest of the crystal which resulted in a large explosion.... Raido looked at Tyler susanoo he laughed please.... Now with out further introduction you may grab your new weapon its just down this corrider as he pointed down the stretch way Tyler walked down the corrider and came back with the fan in his hand. "HAHA yessss. This is power" He got the devilish looked that Orochimaru used to get. On the outside Raido was waiting for Tyler to come back out and show that he had got the weapon... HE stood by the opening of the corrider awaiting the emergence of the Vine Release user Tyler walked out and faced Raido "lookie lookie whats mine" He still had the devilish look in his eyes Excellant were done here.. that said I think you know what this means Raido said as he mlooked directly at Tyler "I actually am gonna have to kill you. Those eyes...i need them" Ge licked his lips Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation 3 coffins arose from the ground. Only two lids popped open to reveal Itachi Uchiha and Madara Uchiha "you should hope i dont have to open the last one" He disappeared underground. Both of the uchihas used Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu sending huge flames towards Raido Raido smiled as he used his Wood Clone Technique The 1st clone Used Fire Release: Searing Inferno Flame Blast A giant torrent of flames rushed to counter match both fire techniques. Going under gorund wont save you Raido said Ill take that weapon and your head as trophy to add to the lsit along those I destroyed in Oto HE jumped in the air and Actviated his Sharingan... NOw you will get a first experinces as to why IM refered to as the Tailed Beast nightmare. he charged his Chidori: Dragon Fang Piercer Madara jumped backwards and Itachi used Amaterasu and lit Raido on fire Damn as the fire lit on Raido and began to burn thru his clothes Havent fought Amaterasu in a while BUt its not enough He used his Space-Time Migration to have the fire phase through the ground smart but I told you my sharingan was Very different from others I may not have Amaterasu and Tsukyomi but with one eye i can control Space time allowing me to move thru dimensions and with my other I can manipulate Time space youll see that one soon enough he said as he .. he put hs palm top the sky and used his Wind Release: Double Cyclone the wind generated from this attack sent the Amaterasu spiraling on the ressurected clones While Raidos clone atttacked madara with the dragon piercer Madara said "Have you not heard of me fellow uchiha? I can do the same" He used his space-time and appeared behind raido and kicked him in the ribs Itachi used body flicker to avoid the attack from raido Te kick sent Raido Into the dirt but before he hit the ground he extended his leg for a kick and warped behind him klicking madara on the side of the neck.... All respect to you Madara I know well of what you do... I am the ancestor of your younger brother after all Raido smiled while the clone took out his sword and used Ninja Art Judgment Cut moving so fast it left a host rail image of him just reaching for his sowrd ripping the gorund up as he ran at Itachi orb of sword slahes followed The sword slash cut through Itachi but he simply turned into a large group of crows and they all flew away. He appeared behind Raido and grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him to the side of the room. "I dont think there is need to have the last coffin here Tyler" "OH im not so sure about that. You arent aware of raido's powers" Tylers voice boomed from nowhere This is getting no where fast Raido thought as he backed flipped being thrown by Itachi....I didnt come here to test my abiulites against my own clan I came here to see if the Vine Release was truly the power I have heard about.... Now let me show you my 2nd and equally deadly Mangekyo Technique the one that makes my eyes a very covted prize RAido said as he activated his Eternal Mangekyo it began to open up, dialte and rotate as he used his Amenoukihashi. Nomarlly this attack wouldnt work on living sentinet beings as they are naturally alive.. but unfortuntely for you while there souls may be bound to your jutsu their bodies are not.. it is comprised of Dust and ash from the earth. This jutsu allows me to manipulate the time around an object and send it to its past or its future. ANd when we send those Ressurrected bodies back to their past guess what happens. The jutsu while it wouldnt effect tyler but it hit both Madara and Itachi and it began to send them back in time returning the ash and ust back and the sacrifice used to tie them into this world back to id normal state effectively removing them from battle. Now that the house guest are gone tyler There nothing in the way.. why dont you come on out Dont make me rip the ground up in search fo you Raido said as he kept his eternal Mangekyo present in the battle in both eyes. Tyler rose from the ground and stood behind the last coffin. "Well fine, ill fight you. But ill put my friend here in play, just in case" The coffin lid popped open and Nagato, the famed Rinnegan user stepped out. "Shall i destroy him?" Nagato asked Tyler. "No. but step back and watch, your my backup" He licked his lips and smiled. Nagato stepped back and flew up to a big rock, he sat down and watched. "Well lets do this now shall we?" Raidos other clone came out the ground since it merged with it..... Keep a very close eye on Nagato Mini-Orochimaru is mine Unless I say other wise Whatever you say the clone agreed. You better be a quick thinker Raido said as He used got in an Unusual stance and begun to dance around in an unorthodox motion Game time Raido smiled Category:SixpathsofSamoa